Aaron
Aaron Oderk is a recurring character in the School Daze series. He is a classmate of Tom and co., as well as a childhood friend of Daniel. He appears in almost every episode. He served as an anti-hero in 8th Grade Adventures and High School Years, a minor character in Forever Sophomores and the Original Series, and a supporting character in the 6th Grade Saga, Advanced Education, and Senior Year. Description Aaron is a calm and collective child, but he often gets frustrated whenever a character, such as Willy, would annoy him by calling him a nickname he doesn't like. In 8th Grade Adventures, Willy constantly called him "Padilla", which constantly annoyed him. This went on until the High School Years episode "Uncle Funtime 4: Thanksgiving Edition", when Trent slaps Aaron across the face for tricking him into shutting down his chromebook. To prevent Trent from getting in trouble, Willy tells him that he will stop calling him "Padilla" if he doesn't tell anyone. Since then, Willy has never called Aaron "Padilla" again. In Advanced Education, Aaron was called the Cookie Monster, because he ordered a cookie for lunch in the 8th Grade, much to his dismay. In this series, he is shown to be intelligent and great at math. He was in Tom and co.'s UA-Classes in the 6th Grade shorts and the 8th Grade Adventures series. He had no classes with Tom in co. in either the Original Series or the Forever Sophomores Series. In High School Years, Advanced Education, and Senior Year, he was in their math class. In Senior Year, he was in their English class. Looks Aaron is a short and slender young man with fair skin, brown eyes, and short, dark brown hair. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he is mostly seen in 5 different outfits. They are mostly seen in the colors red, blue, gray, or black. His overall outfits are sometimes seen in different colors, or some articles of one of his outfits are applied to his other outfits. This mostly occurs with a hoodie. In South Park: The Metal of Trust, Quest for an Xbox, and the Original Series, Aaron wore a dark red t-shirt with a light gray border, dark blue shorts, white socks, and dark gray sneakers. In the 8th Grade Adventures series, his outfit remains the same, except for the addition of a light gray hoodie, which covers his red shirt. In the High School Years series, Aaron wore a red hoodie, a light gray short-sleeved undershirt, dark blue pants, and dark blue sneakers with white soles. In the Forever Sophomores series, Aaron wore a dark blue hoodie with the Fredford High logo on it, a black undershirt, black sweatpants, and the same sneakers. In Advanced Education, Aaron mainly wears a light blue t-shirt, gray cargo shorts, and black sneakers. This outfit is often seen in different colors. In Season 2 and the rest of the series, he wears his red hoodie with a long or short-sleeved undershirt of varying colors, black sweatpants(sometimes gray or blue; occasionally brown or gray cargo pants), and the same sneakers. He sometimes replaces his red hoodie with a maroon or gray collared sweater. In Late Season 44, he discards his red hoodie and replaces it with a new navy blue Patriots hoodie, but later switches back to his red hoodie in the following season. Starting with Season 46 and the rest of the series, he begins wearing a t-shirt of varying colors(usually blue, black, green, gray, red, or other colors) with cargo shorts or athletic shorts(colored gray, brown, blue, or black). In Season 47, he begins wearing a new pair of black and gray sneakers with orange accents. His Unified Track outfit consists of a dark blue t-shirt with red shorts and his usual sneakers, This outfit is usually seen in different colors During Track Meets, he wears a light gray t-shirt with a blue Unified Track logo on it, as well as his usual shorts and sneakers. During the Advanced Education finale, Aaron wears 3 different outfits. Each one is listed below: * On Day 1, he wore a dark blue t-shirt, white shorts, black socks, and his usual sneakers. * On Day 2, he wears his red hoodie over a light gray Unified Track t-shirt, green shorts, black socks, and the same sneakers. * During the Algebra Final, he wears his red hoodie over a blue t-shirt, light gray sweatpants, and the same sneakers. In Senior Year, Aaron’s main outfit consists of a black t-shirt with gray cargo shorts with a maroon square outline pattern on them. He would also be seen wearing a t-shirt with shorts in warm weather and a hoodie with a long or short-sleeved undershirt and athletic pants in cold weather. On his feet, he wore dark gray and orange sneakers in the first 2 seasons, and starting with the third season, he now wears black and red Under-Armour sneakers with white soles. His clothing is normally seen in the colors red, blue, black, gray, or white. Gallery Aaron_OS.PNG Aaron_8GA.PNG Aaron_HSY.PNG Aaron_FS.PNG Aaron_AE.PNG Aaron_AE2.PNG Aaron_SY.png